kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Chlaus
|image = |kanji = |romanji = |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = |hair = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Tracks down drug dealers |previous occupation = |base of operations = |status = Alive |relatives = Ciel Phantomhive (nephew) |manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} Clause (クラウス, Kurausu) or Chlaus is Ciel Phantomhive's uncle, who obtains drugs in order to assist Ciel with cleaning out corruption. Character Outline Clause is an aged man, who dresses in clean and neat suits. His hair is drawn back in a tidy ponytail. His personality comes through his outfits a bit, as he tends to wear ornately-decorated ties and suits with slight patterns on them, rather than a standard black suit with a solid-colored tie. He apparently travels a lot, and has a habit of speaking words and phrases from countries he has recently been to.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 26 Clause has been a family friend of the Phantomhives since Vincent Phantomhive's time,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, page 4 although it is unclear precisely how he is related to Ciel. He currently makes regular deliveries of drugs to Ciel,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 12 which the receiver later turns over to the Scotland Yard commissioner, Arthur Randall. Ciel and Clause seem to have had a friendlier relationship in the past, as Clause had enthusiastically picked up and hugged a young Ciel, Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, page 3 while in the present, the latter treats him more like a business partner. Manga's Synopsis Kidnapping Clause arrives to the Phantomhive manor in order to give Ciel Phantomhive what initially is claimed as a game, but is actually drugs. He eats dinner, in awe of Sebastian Michaelis's work, with Ciel while visiting, as well.Kuroshitusji manga, Chapter 1, page 29 Noah's Ark Circus Clause is seen in a memory of Baron Kelvin when the latter first meets Vincent Phantomhive and Ciel at a ball. Little Ciel catches sight of him there and runs cheerily to greet him. Soon, Vincent also comes over and states that it has been a long time since he has seen him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, page 4 Quotes *(To Ciel Phantomhive) "Here is the game you wanted. It wasn't released yet in Italy. It was difficult to obtain."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 27 *"My, my, if it's a game and such that 'kids' can handle, then it will be effortless."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 28 *"Ciel! Guten tag! Long time no see, you sure have grown a lot!" Trivia *In the anime, Damian plays a similar role to Clause, although Damian is not related to Ciel. The dynamic relationship between Ciel and Damian, versus the relationship between Ciel and Clause, is quite different.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 1 *The game given to Ciel by Clause is Mouse 3, which is a reference to the Earthbound MOTHER series of games in Japan. The third game, Mother 3, was never released outside Japan, which may explain why the game was "difficult to obtain" for Clause. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters